From Bad To Worse
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Jennys Day goes from bad to worse! What makes it better?


Sorry I haven't been posting much lately but I've had 6th form exams (law, psychology and sociology) so I had to revise and study etc yada ,yada, yada very boring stuff

But I will update my story Angel cause that is so not finished yet!

Love all the reviews and thanks for adding me to your favourites and alerts!

NCISTivafan30 I still blame you for getting me hooked on Tiva although you haven't fully converted me :D cause I love Zibbs :D

I'm on bebo a lot more than this as I roleplay Sarah DiNozzo, daughter of Thali David, adopted by Jethro Gibbs, and married to the very sexy Tony DiNozzo, so add me if you want to rp .?MemberId=9582167876

Please review! It makes me want to write more: D

**-AM WRITING THIS WITHOUT ANY SORT OF PLAN SO BEAR WITH ME! THIS COULD END UP ANYWHERE-**

_It seemed like a normal day for most people, apart from a certain redhead. _

_Her name was Jenny Shepherd. _

_Today was anything but a normal day for her. _

_Everything had gone from bad to worse. _

_She started the day by being late, due to her alarm clock not going off as there had been a power cut in the middle of the night, then shed stubbed her toe on her bedside table, her toast had burnt and shed spilt coffee down her new shirt. It all made her an hour late for work. _

_This was only the start, because today was the day, that exactly eight years ago, she was in love, he had proposed to her, he had said he loved her. She had left that night, terrified that what he was saying was a lie and that it was simply part of their mission. She hadn't realised how much she would regret that choice, until now. She still loved him, but she didn't think he would love her, or even trust her anymore. _

_As she entered the bullpen, she quickly realised everyone was looking at her, they were quiet and Hollis was standing in the centre with Jethro. The one man Jen didn't want to see today, she wanted him back, she wanted him to love her, and she wished she could change the past. It was then that she saw it, a diamond ring, glistening on the blond woman's finger, as her hand was linked with Jethro's, her breathing seemed to stop all together, it was the ring she had been proposed to with, the ring that he had brought her in Paris. The ring that represented their love, and now it was on her finger! Jen eyes flickered from the ring to everyone else, her eyes full of pain and hurt, so much you could physically see her heart shatter. _

_She avoided eye contact with both the blonde, and the man that she would always love, however much she tried to deny it, her heart belonged to him, but she wished she had his. She swiftly moved up to her office, telling Cynthia that she mustn't be disturbed as she slammed her door. The sound reverberating throughout NCIS, and making the team rush back to work, apart from Jethro and Hollis who stood in shock, Jethro had no idea what was wrong with her, he had assumed she would forget the ring, and their love. He was wrong. _

_She sat at her desk with a glass of bourbon in hand and the decanter sitting in front of her. The tears fell freely as she pulled out the frame of her and Jethro in Paris. They looked so happy, so in love. Why did she mess it up by leaving the only man she ever loved? She missed him, she missed them, and she missed what they used to have._

_She sat in tears, her make-up running as she looked at the photo, her thumbs brushed across his face softly as she whispered _"**I love you"**

_He burst into her office the door flying open to slam against the wall, as she heard Cynthia's protests, she quickly threw the frame back into the draw as she kicked it shut with her stilettos. She tried to hide the tears as he shut the door, but it was too late he had already seen it. _

_His features softened at the sight of her. She looked so vulnerable, so broken. There were tears streaming down her face, her eyes full of hurt, pain and a hint of love. Even he could see her heart was breaking as she tried to hold herself together in front of him._

_He moved behind the desk to take her small body in his arms, she cried freely against him, his shoulder getting damp with her tears, as he soothingly rubbed her back and twirled her red curls with his fingers. _

_He pulled back from her to look at her when she calmed down enough to talk, his voice full of concern and worry, _**"What's wrong?"**_He asked, not realising why she was upset._

_She glared at him, and snapped, _**"Like you don't already know Jethro!"**

_He was shocked by her outburst but replied just as angrily, _**"No! I don't know Jen, that's why I asked you! What the hell is wrong?"**

_Her anger rose as she stood in a defence position, as he leant over her threatening her personal space, _**"Don't you know what today is? Don't you remember? Or do you just not care?"**

_He looked at her confused, and then sighed when he realised she remembered._

_She looked at him, _**"why Jethro?"**

_He looked confused again, _**"why what Jen?"**

_She sighed and sat down, her head in her hands and she turned her chair to face the window, and away from him, _**"why propose to her on the same day you proposed to me, and with the same ring?"**

_He sighed and sat on the sofa in her office, __**"I didn't think you'd remember, and I didn't think it would matter"**_

_She stared out the window, wondering how he could even think that _**"Does she know?"**

"**Know what?"**_ he looked confused again_

_She turned to him finally getting the courage, but not looking at him in the eye, instead looking down at her hands which had become suddenly interesting, _**"That she's wearing the ring you proposed to me with"**

_He shrugged, _**"Haven't told her, is this why your upset? I didn't think you'd care. You're the one that finished it not me"**

_More tears fell at the reminder that she had left him, he saw them and sighed, _**"I don't understand why you're upset about it, its not like you have feelings for me, you probably never did, and otherwise you wouldn't have left me"**

_Jen sighed and ran her hand through her hair, leaning her elbow on her desk, as she plucked up the courage to speak, _**"Of course I have feelings for you Jethro, leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, I've regretted it everyday since, I just wish you could love me back, but you never will. Please leave Jethro, I can't do this anymore. I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow, then I'll be out of your hair, at least one of us will be happy then"**

_He looked at her, _**"I never knew, I'm sorry"**

_She smiled softly, _**"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness"**

_He smirked at her knowledge of his rules, _**"Sometimes it needs to be said, to be heard"**

_She looked down, _**"Then, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything to you" **_She sighed _**"After all it's not like you feel the same way, well not for me anyways, you should go, be with your fiancée" **

_He shook his head,_** "She doesn't think it will work out"**

_She looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time, _**"Why not? You both seemed happy"**

_He sighed, _**"She said marrying her wouldn't stop me loving you, and that she wouldn't marry me because she wasn't the one that I love, she wants me to be honest with my self. She says I love you" **_He looked up, awaiting a response_

_She looked shocked, _**"And do you?"**

_He grinned _**"yeah, I do"**

_She smiled happily and got up slowly as he moved towards her and gathered her into his arms, kissing her passionately, as their tongues duelled in a war much like their bottom halves would be doing later._

_They pulled apart when air was necessary, and slipped the ring into her hand, _**"It was always meant for you, I love you Jen"**

_She smiled happily through the tears as she kissed him, _**"I love you too Jethro"**

**So what did you think?**

**Review?**

**(begging you!)**


End file.
